


It's Time to Come Home

by Ereri_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After Life, After death, Boy Love, Come Home, Complete, Couple, Death, Drabble, Fluff, Gas Station, Gay, Heaven, Heist, Homosexual, Hope, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Regret, Robbery, Sad, Scrabble, Waiting, Wish, bet, emotional stress, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Queen/pseuds/Ereri_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's been waiting for awhile, now. He spends his days by the telephone. He sleeps by the window. He waits for a man who will never return, in hopes that he will. </p>
<p>And so, because of this hope, Levi will continue to spend his days by the telephone, and he will continue to sleep by the window, and he will continue to wait for a man that will never return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time to Come Home

He's been waiting for awhile. He's been sleeping by the window. He's been spending his days by the telephone. He's been waiting for Eren to come back to him; to come back home.

It's been months since he last saw him, but he still held on to the hope that he would see him again, just one more time.

His last memory of him flashed through his mind all the time, and it was just enough for him to keep holding on.

_"Levi!" The teenage boy squealed, his cerulean eyes shining with laughter, "S-stop! I can't breathe!" Eren yelled, trying to squirm out of the older man's grip._

_"Never." Levi smiled, continuing his mini-assault on Eren's tickle spot. His fingers grazed over the surface of Eren's sides, occasionally digging in. The brunette was a giggling mess underneath Levi, his hair spread out every which way, and a huge smile graced his face._

_"L-Levi! I'm serious! I'm gonna pee, or something!" Eren demanded, though the constant laughter in his voice hid the mock-pleading tone._

_"You're beautiful, you know that?" Levi said, causing the younger man to blush. Levi laughed, after all this time Eren still blushed when Levi said things like that. "You know, you're even cuter when you blush."_

_Of course, this only made Eren blush even more, and in his embarrassment he didn't realize the tickling had stopped, "Shut up..."_

_"But it's true," Levi argued, chuckling as he climbed off of Eren, "And you have something to do."_

_Eren groaned and lolled his head back, suddenly wishing that Levi had continued with his torture, "Do I have to?" He complained, not wanting to follow through on their deal._

_"Yes, you lost the bet. So, you have to fill up the gas in the car." Levi informed, determined not to let the brat convince him otherwise._

_"Fi-i-i-ne." Eren dragged out the word, taking the hand that Levi offered to help himself up. He brushed off his pants and grabbed the keys from the counter, turning to give Levi a hug before he left. "I love you, Levi." Eren kissed the shorter man's forehead, his Caribbean eyes filled with content._

_"I love you, too, brat."_

And that was the last time he saw Eren.

That night Eren didn't come back after an hour, and he didn't answer Levi's calls.

Then, Levi turned on the news. To his horror, it showed a recent heist at the local gas station; everyone involved was killed.

Levi wished he could go back in time and tell Eren that it's okay, he didn't need to hold up his end of the deal. It wasn't important. It wasn't worth his life. He could stay there with Levi, and they could live together happily and die natural deaths.

But he couldn't go back in time, so instead Levi held onto a fleeting hope, a silly dream. One that said that maybe, just maybe, Eren was still alive. He hadn't been to the gas station yet, and he was on his way back home because he forgot his wallet.

And when he came home, Levi wouldn't force him to leave again. Instead, he would hold him tight in his arms, and tell him that he never had to let go.

So, instead of having nightmares, Levi had dreams.

And he would spend his days sitting by the telephone, waiting for a call that would never come.

And he would spend his nights sleeping by the window, watching for a man that would never return.

And he would close his eyes, and he would imagine that a head of messy, brown hair would walk through the door, his blue-green eyes shining with joy. And that he would hug him, and kiss him, and everything would be alright.

And so, he waited. Levi waited for a long while, and time passed, and soon enough he wasn't young anymore, but he still held on to his hope.

He still spent his days by the telephone, and he still slept by the window, and he still waited for a man that would never return.

Eventually, Levi grew too old for life to keep up, and he was buried next to Eren.

And finally, after all these years of waiting, Levi saw Eren again, and Eren's eyes were still shining, and his smile was still ever-present, and his voice was still happy, and his love for Levi was still there.

And after all this time, Eren said to Levi, "It's about time you came home."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I was listening to sad music and I just felt like writing this. I wrote it on a whim, so sorry that it's short. But it does tug on the heart strings, eh? Maybe not yours, but it physically hurt me to write this. So, I hoped you like it, because I am not sure how much more of drabbles like this I can take.


End file.
